falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
New York City
"New York you say? That old graveyard of Pre-War glory ain't worth a Brahmin's behind to me." New York City was located in the Eastern Commonwealth. History 20th Century New York City was affected somewhat by the Divergence, but it still managed to keep some of its own key elements like in our world. With the construction of New York's first nuclear power plant in 1954, the city and it's surrounding burroughs were supplied with enough energy to keep it lighted up without the risk of overpowering the energy grid. So, the citizens of "The City that never sleeps"'s energy worries would be a thing of the past; until later on. Therefore, New York City was allowed to grow more than our timeline's counterpart; going into a Renaissance of Research, Finance, Fashion, and of wealth from the 1960s to the 2060s. New Yorkers enjoyed service from some of the latest models of robots, rode in the most fashionable automobiles, and enjoyed many more leisures and vices. Mayors were even voted in for "the hell of it" because of the times, which would prove to be a major flaw when the time came. Throughout the 'New York Renaissance', the city went through a spike in infrastructure; as more buildings began to rise from Manhattan's ground and up into the sky. Offices, hotels, apartments, hospitals; and other types of buildings were built, linked by above ground tramcars and elevated walkways. Much of the later 19th century skyscrapers were torn down to make way for new and more advanced buildings. In the late 1980s though, organized crime began to return to the streets as the U.S. government established anti-drug laws to conflict with rising amounts of drug related crimes. FBI and BADTFL agents began to patrol in secret on the streets, hunting down Mob bosses and Gang leaders. Open gunfights, arrests, and murders were common on the streets of New York City like in the Prohibtion; even as the New York Renaissance continued onwards. Through the 1990's, the crime families of New York City began to rise in power as the FBI and BADTFL lessened the force againist them. The mobs, mafias, and gangs of New York began to become like the Italian families of Florence and Venice; and began seperating Manhattan and it's borroughs between themselves. But, like in the Roaring Twenties; they soon found themselves battling againist each other for control of the city. 21st Century New York's dominance was still growing strong by the beginning of the new century. The American Mafia once again controlled the streets of Manhattan, and began to funnel in money into the city to keep it's control over the city. The Mafia also used extortion, beatings, murders, briberies on their victims to show who was "boss" of the city. By 2016, the major families of New York City were the Vinci Family, the Cosimo Family, and the Mancini Family had the gangs of New York under there control. Know as the "Trinity Gangs", they constantly tried to gain the upper hand againist each other through the mid-2010's through the 2020's. The Great War Post-War After the Great War, New York City was in complete ruin.Even if the city recived word first,their was limited shelter due to the extremly high radiation count in most areas.So the once populace city of 9 million (14 million prior to 2060) was re duced to little more than 1000 (excluding the residents of Vault 60)After the bombs fell, the sky was blackened with soot and ash, the leaves around Manhatten crumbled and the island srhunk to what it was when it was first dicovered.The people that arouse from the rubble had been exposed to high levels of gamma radiation,they became sterile.Many of the survivors settled around the open parks that were not effected by rubble and they raided stores for supplys. However,in 2157,the lawless wastes were tamed by the Lone Spears,a faction to only aid in the wastes healing.When they were formed,crime began to seadily decline in the areas of their control,so they expanded and controled Manhatten,Brooklyn and the Bronx.In 2219,the shear military size created a desire for more weapons so rumors began to spread about an armory in Vault 60 and soon an excavation was under way. But in 22 Category:Locations